This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The Administrative Core is designed to facilitate and coordinate the research and training objectives of the Molecular Basis of Human Disease (MBHD)-COBRE. This core will provide the organizational and administrative structure needed to insure that the faculty members to be mentored have access to an environment that will facilitate their success in obtaining independent ROl-type research funding. This core will: 1) Provide administrative leadership and coordination of the overall research effort. 2) Provide support for grants accounting, preparation of progress reports and grant writing. 3) Insure that the trainees have access to state-of-the-art training 4) Provide a mentoring environment that will enhance the ability of the junior faculty to obtain grant funding 5) Facilitate the use of modern research core facilities and provide funds to enhance and utilize the services of these research cores. 6) Fund pilot projects to expand research efforts in studying human disease at the molecular level. 7) Facilitate the hiring of new faculty to increase the critical mass of investigators conducting research on the molecular basis of human disease. 8) Oversee a website dedicated to the program.